The present invention relates to a packing container with a cylindrical container body comprising coated cardboard material and container bases fixed to its two end and in contact with the inner face of the container body by a cylindrical border region, at least one of the container bases comprising an aluminium foil and having a tear-open grip.
A container of this type is known from German Pat. No. 2 615 812. One of the two bases of this known container is made from sheet metal and is tightly clamped to the container body by beading. The other container base intended for opening of the container is made from a thin heat sealing aluminium foil, on which is provided a tear-open tab. By means of its cylindrical border produced by deep-drawing, the aluminium foil is bonded or sealed to the container body. As it can easily be destroyed by shock or impact action, e.g. during transportation, it requires an additional cover, which is connected to the container body.